


邮轮PLAY

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 勿上升真人。请勿无授权转载。18岁以下请自觉勿观看。





	邮轮PLAY

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升真人。  
> 请勿无授权转载。  
> 18岁以下请自觉勿观看。

海洋量子号已经在大海中静静行驶了四天。8号的演出完毕，他们就要结束这次海上商演，重新回到陆地上。  
四天里天气一直很好，日光洒在海面上，让人想起小时候吃的水果糖外边那层玻璃糖纸；除了海鸥鸣叫和偶尔的汽笛声，听不到任何都市喧嚣，不得不说邮轮确实是很适合度假的地方。

船开了四天，张云雷也几乎在房间里窝了四天。  
他本来就不爱人多的地儿，腿脚不方便的几年里，更习惯了长时间待在一个地方不动弹。何况他每年都在船上有演出，来来去去早就没了新鲜感。  
比起前几年，人气也高了，盯着他一举一动的视线越来越多，再也不能大大咧咧走出去享受阳光和美食，吃饭也只能送到房间里。  
这大概就是接受万千瞩目要付出的代价吧。  
还好上船前他就有思想准备，带了好几本书，又存了一堆音频电影什么的，就为了在船上打发无聊时光。

杨九郎在舱房的沙发上玩儿手机，时不时看一眼坐在床上翻书的张云雷。他们住的都是阳台房，窗户打开，海风吹进来还是挺舒服的。6月初也谈不上热，但是张云雷怕热，不喜欢身上黏糊着，走到哪空调开到哪。要不是杨九郎坚持要每天开窗通风，此刻他们也吹不着如此新鲜的海风了。

网上沸沸扬扬闹了二十来天的事儿终于沉寂下去，再翻不起什么大水花。杨九郎想想这段日子怎么过来的，恍如隔世。虽然没有8.22那么让他心惊肉跳，也算过一道大坎儿。别的不说，最使他震惊的是张云雷的态度，很淡定，没躲没藏，每天正常作息，按时磨活儿，偶尔翻翻微博看看那些捧的骂的言论，脸上始终没太多表情，波澜不惊的样子。

我角儿长大了。  
给一个快28岁的人下这种定义似乎有点好笑。但这就是杨九郎的感觉。  
岁月曾一度在这个人身上止步不前，由于与外界接触的机会远远低于常人，张云雷的思想单纯空白了很久很久，后来身体的不便也剥夺了他走出去看世界的可能性，他的生活简单到除了工作几乎一无所有。  
二十天里的风云突变，人心的险恶和现实的残酷双管齐下，催生出了眼前云淡风轻的男人。

再也不是男孩儿了，而是可当风雨的男人。  
想起那天上船时他稳稳地走在自己前面，台阶那么多，可他走得特别好，海风吹鼓了身上的白衣，猎猎地。阳光耀眼，杨九郎在墨镜后放任眼角湿润。  
这个人终是不再自然又亲密地牵起他的手了。以后的路即使没有我，你是不是也能好好的走？  
其实有时候他会自私地想，你慢点儿好吧，这样我就能理所当然地继续护着你。别怪我想法阴暗，我只是怕你又能跑能跳了，就更追不上了。  
我本心胸宽阔，却因为你变成锱铢必较的葛朗台。自私，也许这才是爱的本质吧。

“九郎。”张云雷被来自沙发的灼热目光盯得头皮发热，终于忍不住开口叫他。

“哎，张老师。”杨九郎收回思绪，答应着。

“你出去玩会儿呗，去找他们几个玩去。老在我这屋蹲着算怎么回事儿？”张云雷又翻了一页书，其实他老半天也没看进去几行。有杨九郎在他就很难专心。偏偏这人像上班打卡一样守着他，早上8点一过就来，晚上熄灯才走。

“不了，有什么好玩儿啊，每次都差不多。”杨九郎摆摆手，又习惯性划开手机刷新一下体育新闻，“再说了，您万一有什么事儿我不得照应着。”

“难得来一趟啥也没玩儿不是亏了吗？我能有什么事儿啊？哪都不去的。”张云雷笑着说，“别老操心我，我都好了。”

杨九郎心说，你是都好了，把我落下病了。记得你以前多依赖我啊，走到哪九郎九郎喊着，累了靠着，疼了牵着，受委屈了搂着。怎么了这是，怎么这会儿就不理人了呢？

“我知道您好多了，那也不能使完了就甩啊？”杨九郎质问他的口气透着失落。

“……我没有啊。”张云雷听他这么说，眉头也跟着蹙紧了。他盯着杨九郎日益消瘦的脸庞，眼底消不下去的黑晕，心脏轻轻扯痛了一下。  
其实这段日子他心里一直憋着事儿，才会表现得那么反常。他总在责怪自己差点又搞砸了，每每想到自己险些第二次断送了杨九郎的前程，当真是后怕。要不是当初这个人如此信任自己，死也不肯换搭档才换来如今他俩的东山再起，而这山才刚起了个尖儿就几乎塌方。  
他成日里吃不下睡不着，老是盯着手机看那些评论，好的或不好的声音。面上看不出，心里想了太多太多。从工作到生活，把几年里的点点滴滴巨细靡遗地过了一遍，发现确实是有些浑浑噩噩，得过且过。连他和九郎的感情，也像一团越缠越乱的毛线，纠结成没头绪的一坨。

“翔子，你听我说。”张云雷咬了一下嘴唇，这些话他其实一直想找机会说，又不落忍，干脆趁现在说了吧，“咱俩……以后就好好搭档，好好说相声吧。”

“什么意思？”杨九郎聪明，一听就懂，只是不相信，所以跳起来质问，“你说清楚，什么意思？”

“我说搭档啊，像师父和大爷一样，一说一辈子，不挺好吗？”张云雷苦笑，怎么跟想的不太一样，说起来这么的苦涩？

“你别老拿师父说啊，那能一样吗？！”杨九郎可真急了，搭档自然是要一辈子搭档的，可他要的不止这些！他早习惯了生活里有一个张云雷，早把心里另一边空位给他留好了，而他一直以为张云雷也是这么想的。如今对他说这种话，这是干嘛呢这是。

“不然你还想怎么着？真跟个爷们儿过了？”张云雷老早就想问他了，从来不敢问出口。

“怎么了？怎么了？”杨九郎一生气就拔高了调门儿，“犯法了吗？我就喜欢你，我就看上你了，就要跟你过，怎么的了？”

好端端一段情话被他吹胡子瞪眼地说，害得张云雷又气又乐，说：“你喊什么喊，有理了你还？不犯法就能随心所欲啊？你也不想想，这种事儿咱们还能经得起第三次？我，绝不让那些人有第三次机会戳着我俩的脊梁骨指指点点！眼下咱们还能继续说相声是最重要的，其余的都得往后捎捎！”

“其余的都可以，就这个不行！”杨九郎这段时间也压了很多火气没处撒，被严令禁言的他只能默默看那些什么也不懂的人大放厥词，肆意评价自己心尖上的宝贝儿。他还以为张云雷是看得开，没想到背地里胡思乱想到这个地步。

总有那么些人乐意按着自己的喜好揣摩别人，包括张云雷这个混蛋。

“你凭什么替我做决定啊？问都不问我一句就自己瞎他妈脑补！”想到这他直着脖子喊。

张云雷看他太激动了，不适合再谈下去，于是低下头去看书，说了句：“行了，你先出去吧，冷静冷静咱们再接着说……”

“别让我冷静！”杨九郎一把夺走书扔到墙角里，吓得张云雷一哆嗦，紧接着下巴颏就被牢牢钳住，被逼着直视对面血红的双眼，听着那人一字一句说道：“说相声再重要没你重要，你少给我揣着明白装糊涂……”

“你撒手，”张云雷反复告诉自己，你已经是个成年人了，要学会成熟地面对纠纷，“杨淏翔，你给我撒手，反了你了。”

“甭给我来这个，我告儿你，认哏认了这么些年，唯独今天我不认了！”说罢照着眼前这张让他又爱又恨的嘴不由分说地啃咬，躲也躲不开的舌尖被啧啧吮出声响，小小的舱房中愤怒与情欲剑拔弩张。张云雷的脸因为缺氧而红到脖子根。

暴风骤雨的强吻后，嘴里竟尝到了一丝咸咸的血味，情欲之海浮起一层危险的泡沫。张云雷突然有点害怕，他预感自己搞不定这个被愤怒冲昏头的杨九郎。

“你疯了吧你——”他不由自主往后退，背却顶到了床板，到头了。

“是，就冲你说内些破话，逮谁不疯？”杨九郎早把理智丢在九霄云外，宛如一头踩着捕兽夹的野狼，伤痛非但没有打倒他，反而唤起了撕咬反扑的斗志。他暗着脸凑过去，一颗一颗解着张云雷睡衣的扣子，“今儿不把你操服了我跟你爸爸姓！”

“你说什么呢你，混账王八蛋！你别欺负人……杨九郎！！”张云雷一边躲他解扣子的手，一边忍不住冒出了哭腔，心想硬的不行来软的呗，先把他哄好了再说。

谁知道杨九郎此刻软硬不吃，就是铁了心要把他干得下不来床，不但对他的眼泪攻势视而不见，更加大了力气把他按到枕头里，冷笑着说：“欺负？磊磊，咱现在搁公海上漂着呢，我把你扔海里都行！”

睡衣扣子就五颗，常年解大褂扣子练出来的手速，三下五除二衣襟已经大敞开，露出诱人犯罪的锁骨和单薄身体，肋骨因为挣扎剧烈起伏，明明瘦巴巴的像块白纸板，看在杨九郎眼里却惹火香艳，足以勾起心底沉睡的困兽。

“小妖精，”杨九郎附身，一连串的吻落在他颈侧，滚烫的热气随着话语喷吐在他耳后，“你是不是海妖塞壬变的？专来勾我魂儿啊……”胡茬子扎在肉上泛起一层触电般的颤栗，引得张云雷仰着头叫了一声，金嗓儿叫着确实勾魂，甜腻得像麦饴糖浆。

“起开……嗯……”明知道自己是口是心非，还想做最后的抵抗。张云雷脑中过电影一样闪过从前和杨九郎种种情事片段，每一段都记忆犹新，且火辣程度不亚于看过的爱情动作片。因为有情，所以纵欲，合理得仿佛1+1=2。

“我就是一直太顺着你意了。”杨九郎当他微弱的抗议不存在，恶狠狠地拉扯几下他的乳尖，指腹故意捻着那一小点打着旋儿拽起又松开，直到小东西充血挺起，才埋头咬住，伴着舌尖的顶弄和上下齿的啮咬，刺麻感一圈又一圈扩散开，张云雷习惯性地挺着上半身去迎合，双手深深绞在杨九郎头顶的头发里借力。

“呃——九郎……”眼神突然飘过大开的窗户，虽然窗外只有大海，可舱房之间几乎是紧贴着的，他慌了神，“窗、窗户……”刚抬手指了指窗，随即又被摁进快感的洪流里，呛得他口中只能溢出暧昧的呻吟。

杨九郎正忙着在他身上盖章，哪有空去管窗子，况且他就是想跟人对着干，你叫我干嘛我偏不干。嗯，考虑到明儿还要演出，大褂以外的地儿就暂时饶过，专捡见不得人的地儿吸吮，紫红的印子满处开花，衬着皎白的肤色和皮下青青血管，好一幅活色生香。

硬分开那两条死也不肯配合的细腿，腿的主人还瞅准机会要蹬他，结果被一把攥住脚踝，“哎哟嗬，真是好齐全咯，还能蹬人了！”杨九郎口气透着欣慰，可这话听在张云雷耳朵里更像是调戏，于是恼羞成怒，摆出十二万分的委屈喊：“你放手！你都把我捏疼了！”

杨九郎心头一惊松了手，惊魂稍定后才知道上当，吼道：“放屁，你伤的也不这条腿啊！”接着便握住两个戳手的膝盖使劲掰开，顺手把睡裤连着内裤一起扒掉，扔到绝对捡不着的地方。

“叫你关窗户关窗户！！听不懂人话？！”张云雷拼着最后一点理智，起身一把合上了窗户，拉上窗帘。室内归于一片幽暗。

杨九郎点亮床头灯，昏黄的灯光中爱人的躯体仿佛油画般边缘柔软。光亮映在那乌漆漆的眼珠里，闪闪烁烁。

“翔子，咱回家再说吧……”张云雷已经给折腾累了，好声好气求饶，“今儿是我冲动了，还没想好就说这些。等回去咱俩都好好想想……操你的杨九郎你搁那找撒呢？！”眼睁睁看着杨九郎从自己行李夹层里翻出一管儿润滑剂，他大脑一片空白，“……我行李里怎么会有这玩儿！！”

“呵呵，也不想想行李谁给你收的……”杨九郎坏笑一下，转身回到床边，一下将人推倒，一手搔挠着他白煮蛋似的大腿内侧，一边说道：“可以啊张老师，还敢让我思考呢？今儿不把你操到停止思考不算完！”

“嘶——”  
冰凉的膏体随着杨九郎的手指一下子洞穿了紧窄的甬道，丝毫感受不到以往的温柔，明显带着惩罚的意味。  
“你轻点儿！疼！”张云雷拼命往后躲，却碍于床铺太小无处可逃，反而更快换得第二根手指的入侵，加剧的不适感让他心情极差，更伤感的是杨九郎对他这么粗鲁，一时间他觉得他们再也回不到从前了。  
行吧，就当最后一次，我也让你好好撒回筏子。

为了缓解身后的疼痛，他只好伸手想去抚慰下前端，却又被杨九郎一掌拍开，“谁准你自摸了？”  
“……你是要疯啊！”张云雷气疯了，这个分手炮老子不打了！他使出浑身解数逃开杨九郎的桎梏，转身就去够床边的衣服。

后果是杨九郎也气急败坏，一把拽过他的脚踝把他拖回床中间，掰开臀缝就发狠地把自己的火热往里硬怼。  
这还是头一次扩张没做完就硬上，谁也没占着谁的便宜，都疼得倒吸冷气。后穴被强制进入激出张云雷一身冷汗，连带着浑身肌肉紧绷，夹得里面的杨九郎也差点要断。

“尼玛的！好疼！你给我出去！操你大爷你干嘛呢你有病啊——”太疼了，不亚于无麻醉开刀，从脊椎骨开始撕裂的剧痛害他一通乱骂，骂着骂着转成小声地哭，“呜呜……你给我出去……操你的杨淏翔……你丫不是个东西……”

听到软绵绵的哭音儿，杨九郎短暂找回了理智。这可是他捧在手里一点一点粘回来的瓷娃娃，有一阵子真是呼气都不敢太大声就怕把人吹散了。  
一向在队里社里横着走的杨九郎最不怵的就是硬碰硬，唯独就怕张云雷哭。  
“真疼啦？”他边问边去找补，啄吻着人的后颈窝，拿嘴唇一点一点顺着弧度捻过去，感觉到唇下轻声抽泣的动静，“别哭了宝贝儿，我错了。”

“……”无人回应，只有持续的抽嗒声，脸埋在枕头里，隐约还能听见有一句没一句的骂骂咧咧。

“辫儿，脸别闷枕头里，”他小心翼翼退出去，扳着那两个瘦肩头把人从枕头上掀起来，只见一双眼睛憋得通红，没干的眼泪在眼尾含着，看样子真是伤透心了。

“别哭了，”杨九郎不舍地替他擦眼泪。悔不当初啊，强上不成不说，现在还得低声下气哄祖宗，真是叫他惯得没边儿了！  
“哭包磊，那天咱不是说好的以后不随便哭了吗？”

“操你的……嗝、操你的杨九郎……我说疼你也不听……还硬他妈捅……你要造反……嗝！狗男人……放你妈咬死你……嗝……！”张云雷一边哭还一边打嗝儿，但是终于不乱挣扎了，整个人乖乖趴在杨九郎怀里，嘴巴贴在他肩头不停地嘚吧嘚吧，骂他还不解恨，时不时还要咬上一口泄愤。装了大半个月云淡风轻的张老师现了原形，又变回了从前那个小屁孩儿。

杨九郎深刻领教了自己的恶趣味，他就是喜欢张云雷彻底撕掉坚强外壳后粉团团的样子，没有棱角，没有尖刺，不是雷霆万钧的队长，不是什么国风美少年，只是一个头脑简单，满嘴脏字儿的小东西，有喜有泪的小东西，只属于他杨九郎的小东西。

“好好好好好，我是狗，呜汪~”杨九郎一边轻声细语地哄，一边卖力地逗他，双手在光滑的腰侧来回摩挲，钻心的痛一点点被抹掉，吓跑的情欲慢慢被找回来。  
怀中人的呼吸急促起来，身子也不由自主地往九郎这边蹭，一只不安分的手探下去握住了他的要害处轻轻撸动。

“这可是你撩我的昂，海鸥作证。”杨九郎咬着他的耳垂说。早就硬翘翘的东西顶在股缝间摩擦。

“你保证，不许硬来，我叫你出去你就出去！”张老师不好意思地闭着眼嘟囔，抬了抬屁股示意他可以继续。杨九郎忙送进去一根指头捣弄，头先的润滑剂和受刺激排出的肠液协助下，这次扩张进度令人满意，手指进得愈发深入，就势按压到内部的某处细细研磨，直到搂着他脖子的细手臂骤然收紧，张云雷嘴里叫着不成句的胡话到了高潮。柔韧的小腹绷紧又舒展，着得了趣的小屁股不由自主地追逐着手指想要更多。

杨九郎盯着还痴痴沉醉在高潮中的爱人，把手指换成热柱死死钉进了还在蠕动抽搐的穴肉中。

“嗯——”鼻腔里幽幽挤出一声，空虚被彻底填满是确认爱情最直接的方式。他朦朦胧胧地去找杨九郎的嘴唇，四片薄肉抵死缠绵。身下越来越用力的顶弄逼迫他抠住杨九郎的后背，杨九郎也用双手钩住他的腿弯，怕他因为跪不稳而倒下。

臀瓣拍击腿肉发出的靡靡之音，拍打在耳膜是另一层享受，近似凌虐。

“啊~啊~呃~啊……”断断续续的呻吟从喉间溢出，随着波涛轻轻摇晃的船体撞碎在房间四壁。

“您刚才说要思考思考？咱也别到时候了，就现在吧？”杨九郎用力一顶腰，问道。  
“呃——！”张云雷咬着下唇不搭理他。  
“思考出什么结论了吗？思考过离了我谁还能把你艹丢了魂儿吗？”杨九郎不饶他，更加发狠地戳刺，每一下都没根而入，磨得娇嫩的腔肉红肿不堪，又痛又麻，欲仙欲死。  
“你别！嗯~”张云雷拼命摇头，被伺候得话都说不出来，磕磕巴巴告饶：“别说了……你、弄死我得了！”  
“那还让我思考吗？”杨九郎加大马力顶撞起来，满意地看着眼前的人失神的模样，“回我话儿！”  
“啊嗯~！”被顶得东倒西歪的脑袋抵在杨九郎的胸口，毛茸茸的发顶蹭在他下巴颏上，虚弱地左右晃了晃权作回应。

感觉到紧紧吸附着自己的肠壁大肆痉挛收缩，杨九郎知道他这是又要到了，便骤然停了动作，故意逼他回答问题。  
刚要赶赴巫山突然被拽到地面，张云雷猛地睁开眼瞪着他，一脸落魄表情：“你特么有病吧！你倒是、倒是动呀！”  
“那你好好回我话，”杨九郎笑嘻嘻瞅着他，“还跟我闹离婚不？”  
“……谁跟你结婚了似的，”张云雷红着脸躲开他的视线，“我也没说别的，就说咱俩好好搭——哎呀！”  
听他还要嘴硬，杨九郎二话不说狠狠耸了一下又停了，“还说？！除了搭档以外呢？”  
“……非得在这儿说吗……你丫可真是个变态！”张云雷脸皮薄，但这被卡在中间的滋味实在难熬，杨九郎的手就死死地掐着他的腰，让他进也不是退也不是。  
“赶紧的，不然我可真不来了啊。”  
张云雷小脸一皱，眼睛里蒙上一层雾，委屈吧啦地哼唧：“杨九郎你变了……你以前不这样的……现在知道欺负人了……”  
杨九郎一向很吃这套，在他锁骨上啃了几口，顺着脖子边吮边说：“乖宝贝儿，就叫一声老公。叫一声马上让你满意……”  
喉结色气地滚动几下，欲火烧干了理智，再不解脱他怕自己就废了，于是闭着眼轻轻叫了一句：“老、老公……”

话音刚落杨九郎就发起进攻，其实他也忍到了极限。这一声老公就像助燃剂一样把空气都点着了。更密集的抽插带出几点浊液溅在床单上，皮肉厮磨之声不绝于耳。伴着每次挺入，肠道内都恰到好处地缩紧，恋恋不舍地把肉棒吞得更深。  
唇舌又急急地找寻彼此，快感引发的闷哼被尽数搅碎在口腔中。杨九郎死死掐住两片柔软的臀肉，感觉到炙热的阴茎在穴内弹跳，随即射出滚烫的爱液。双重高潮之下张云雷通身像熟透的虾，几股白液迸射在腰腹间，顺着泛粉色的皮肤缓缓滑落。

 

凌晨三点多，终于安静下来的甲板上偷偷摸摸闪出两个黑影，海风习习吹拂两人的衣衫。

“快看，好多星星！”张云雷拽着杨九郎的衣袖兴冲冲指着夜空。没有都市光源的污染，漫天繁星像被失手洒下的钻石，在头顶不断闪烁。

“怎么样，还好被我劝出来了吧？老憋在屋里憋坏了都！”杨九郎看他太兴奋，连忙搂着角儿的腰说：“小心点儿，别掉海里！”

“呵呵，你刚才不是说要把我扔海里？”张云雷突然想起来这么一茬，气不打一出来，戳着杨九郎的脑门儿，“你丢啊？倒是丢啊？！”

“不丢，舍不得，实在不行就咱俩一块儿跳。反正杰克肉丝咱也演过了。”杨九郎抱着好不容易哄回来的宝贝儿，哪里舍得丢啊，恨不得每天拴裤腰上！

“臭不要脸。”张云雷扯一把他圆润不再的腮帮子。

“那还不是你逼的？以后你再说那种话试试？照样艹得你满地爬……”杨九郎咬牙切齿道。

“我特么怎么这么没品味，偏看上你个小眼八叉……还死乞白赖的。”张云雷叹了口气，揪着杨九郎头顶的栗子毛，沮丧，无奈，以及无限的释然。

“我不说了吗，认哏。”

-THE END-


End file.
